


A Night In The Ford Anglia

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, George Weasley has a Cuban link, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, switch - Freeform, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: George and Reader have had an unofficial relationship.Will they finally get together?Car sex (that's the plot)George Weasley has a Cuban link and YOU CAN FIGHT ME LATERALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+Smut, Duh. (18+)Dedicated to two very special people in my Discord. You know who you are. I love you!
Relationships: George Weasley/POC!Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	A Night In The Ford Anglia

George Weasley could not have gotten any luckier.

Business was booming at the Joke shop and he was working with his twin brother who doubled as his best friend.

But more importantly, he had you.

You had started to date shortly after their abrupt exit from Hogwarts. You chuckled as you recalled how George winked at you from his broomstick as he and Fred threw ignited fireworks into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Even though you loved him and knew your paths would eventually cross again, you remained back at Hogwarts to finish your final year at Hogwarts. Your immigrant parents would have disowned you on the spot if you tried the same thing trying to chase after a White man.

But now it had been a year that you two had been seeing each other and George was ready to make you his if you consented to it.

George noticed you chuckling and reached over to touch your hand, making you turn him at the small sign of affection.

“What are you laughing at, Darling?”

“Just how my immigrant parents would have been horrified if I had followed you instead of graduating from Hogwarts. I can only imagine how chastised I would have been by them after they realized I was chasing after ‘pale dick’.”

You both laughed as you resumed looking back up at the night sky, trying to point out the different constellations and of course the moon that illuminated the sky. George had bought some candy from the sweet shop to share with you, passing you the bag of sweets. You popped a few into your mouth and savored the sweetness of it

George had a habit of taking his father’s Ford Anglia and driving to a small clearing, far enough from the prying eyes of his family but close in case he had to make a mad dash back. He also knew that you wouldn’t have allowed him to take you anywhere to far away from civilization.

The air was crisp and slightly chilly, enough for George to take off the coat he was wearing to wrap it around you as you sat on the hood of the car. The cold metal rubbing up against your legs. Your relationship wasn’t official, but to each other you knew that you belonged to the other. There was no other person in your life nor George’s.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could be mine?” George said after sitting in silence for a while. Making you break your gaze from the moon to glance over at him. You smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand in yours.

“Only if you promise that I can have whatever I want from the joke shop, for free.” You replied with a straight face before breaking out into a fit of laughter. George smiled at you as you laughed, nodding once you regained your composure.

“Deal.” George pulled you in closer and pressed his lips to yours. You gripped on to his arms, feeling the wool sweater he was wearing that his mother had made him as one of his large hands held you by your neck, swiping his thumb over your jaw. You kissed him back with more force, overpowering him just enough to make him lay back on the top of the car as you draped yourself on top of him.

You pulled your lips away from his to trail kisses down his neck, sucking on the few bite marks you gave him. Your tongue trailing its way up from his Adam’s apple to his jaw. George looked at you through hooded eyes as you lavished his neck with attention. He went to flip you both over, but you backed away before he could get a good grip on you.

You shook your head at him and leaned back in close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Nuh-uh. _I’m_ in charge here.”

You pressed one last kiss to his lips before pulling away yet again and walking towards the backseat of the Ford as you pulled your curls up into a small updo, flashing George a wink as you used wandless magic to lay all the seats down. You didn’t want any interruptions for the things you were about to do to this man.

George quickly shuffled into the backseat of the car and before he could even touch you, you placed a charm on his hands to keep them laying at either side of his body, his longs leg was spread just enough for you to lay across the backseat of the car. You placed your hands on the loop of the belt he wore, pausing to ask for consent (In which George nodded) before unbuckling his belt.

You both chuckled as George hit his head on the hood of the car as he hoisted his hips up so you can pull down his pants and boxers, his dick springing out. You admired it for a second, then wrapped your hands around the base to jerk him off a few times.

George’s head fell back as you wrapped your lips around the head of his dick. He desperately wished he could force you down a little bit more but struggled slightly against the invisible bonds.

You begun to twist your hands around the base of his dick, swirling your tongue around what your mouth could fit. Moaning as you bobbed your head up and down on his dick as you continued your swirling motions around his dick.

You heard George release a small, struggling moan as you relaxed your throat to take him. He let out a deep moan as you deepthroated him. He thrusted his hips into your throat and made you gag from the sudden intrusion.

Glaring up at him, you placed a firm hand on his hips to keep him still.

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you, seems like your mouth is full.” George winked at you; his normally cool composure gone as you went back to swirling your tongue around him again as you made slurping noises around his dick.

George felt himself about to cum when you pulled away from him. A frustrated sigh leaving his lips as he looked down at you laughing at him.

“You think this shit is funny?” George retorted, his legs shuffling trying to find some way to break the charm you placed him under.

You rolled your eyes at him and lifted your body up to kiss him passionately again.

“Why, yes. Yes, I do.” You laughed as George went to try and force you back down on his dick. “Should’ve never been slick at the mouth.”

You dipped your head back down and teased him with a few more kitten licks. You kept up your game of deepthroating him until he was about to cum before pulling away yet again. George was getting more and more frustrated with you. You could tell in the way his nose flared when you looked up at him.

Reluctantly, you waved your hand released him from the bonds you created. Before you could even deepthroat him again, George pushed your head all the way down on his dick, your nose touching his pelvis.

“Take it.”

You gagged a few times, your throat still trying to adjust to the size of his dick. You felt his body go limp as he spilled down your throat. He had forced you down so deep on his dick to where all you could do was take his cum.

“ _Fuck_.” He cursed and let out a small moan of your name as his grip on the back of your head eased up just enough.

George must have not known what he had unleashed.

You went back to sucking him off hard, swirling your tongue once again around his already sensitive head. You collected the cum that remained in your mouth and used it as extra lubrication, some of it running down your hand as you jerked him off while you kept sucking.

George moaned loudly and tried to pull you off him, his dick was overstimulated and needed a few seconds to regain his stamina.

“Stop. **FUCK** stop!” He groaned; his dick was screaming from the sensation as he felt himself about to cum again.

You ignored him and continued bobbing your head once again as you felt him starting to leak cum once again. George finally was able to get you to budge, making you get off him as he released all over your face.

His chest was heaving as he looked at you through hooded eyes. You were collecting the cum off your chin and licking it off your fingers obscenely at him.

“Your ass is mine.” George said in between his gasps for air, trying to settle his racing heartbeat.

You both tore off each other’s clothes as George pinned you up against the car door and spread your legs wide for him. You watched as the gold chain you had gifted him dangled around his neck as he laid in a somewhat awkward position.

He ate you out with the same passion you had sucking his dick. He always loved how you would go from dominating him to taking all that he had like the good little submissive he knew you could be.

He fingered you roughly as he sucked on your clit, nipping at it slightly with his teeth. You ran your fingers through his ginger hair and forced him closer to you. You were silently grateful that you had yet to teach him wandless magic as you know he would have tied you up the same you did him.

George knew you were about to cum whenever you would start trying inch your hips closer to his face. He held your hips down the same way you had done earlier.

You gasped his name and held him closer to you as you came, his chain glimmering underneath the moonlight as he continued to suck on your clit until your body stopped twitching.

George pulled away and licked his lips in delight, giving you his trademark smile.

He climbed on top of you, his gold chain dangling in your face as he lined himself up with you and then pushed in.

George made you wrap your legs around his waist as he thrusted into you, slowly at first until he knew you were comfortable by the way you would let out small moans.

He kissed you as he rolled his hips into yours, savoring the warmth of your pussy. You could only moan as he increased his pace slightly, but you knew something was up when his loving demeanor dropped and was replaced by his dominating side.

“Now, turn over. I need to show you who’s _really_ in charge here.”

You cocked and eyebrow at George and maneuvered over to drape your first half over into the front seat of the car while George got behind you, narrowly avoiding hitting his head yet again.

“Fuck!” You screamed out when you felt George thrust into you roughly.

“What too much for you?”

“Oh-Fuck you, George.”

He grabbed your hips and pounded into you from the back, the sound of your skin slapping together filling the car. The windows began to get fogged up from your labored breathing and the sweat that was forming on your back. The car rocked with every thrust that George gave you.

“See what talking all that shit gets you?” George groaned, reaching to grab your breast as he gave you no mercy from his thrusts.

He had begun to hit your cervix and slight concern flashed on his face as you let out a small whimper of pain, he quickly regained just enough composure to make sure he wasn’t hurting you.

George pulled out of you without warning, making you whine from the loss of his dick stretching you. Smacking your ass as he went to sit back, his legs gapped wide yet again.

He got comfortable and motioned for you to come to him with his finger.

“Bring that ass back.”

You didn’t need to be told twice and you climbed on top of him, sliding down onto his dick once you got comfortable. You started to swirl your hips on his dick as you rode him.

George’s head fell back as you tightened around him sending him into pure ecstasy.

“Keep doing that and I’ll give you the whole store for free.”

“Bet.” You winked.

You alternated between bouncing and swirling your hips around him. George leaned up to kiss you deeply, placing his hands on your hips to make you stop moving.

You were about protest until he thrusted his hips up into yours, resuming his merciless pace from earlier. Your head dropped into his neck as he fucked you.

It only took a few more snaps of his hips until you both were sent headfirst into your orgasms, moaning out each other’s name.

You laid with your head still in his neck as George rubbed your back, keeping you warm as the temperature began to drop. He knew that afterwards, you loved when he would rub your back. It was a tender way of bringing you back down to earth after sex.

You had gone for a few more rounds after your first, narrowly getting back to The Burrow before Arthur could have noticed that his beloved car was missing.

You and George had snuck back up into his shared room with Fred, falling asleep after you had both showered and making sure your bonnet was securely on your head.

George had thought he had gotten away with sneaking out the car yet again until he heard his mother yelling for him downstairs.

“GEORGE WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU DEFILE YOUR FATHER’S CAR!” She screamed as a traumatized Arthur just sat staring blankly into space. Wondering what other unholy acts you had done to his Muggle car.

**Author's Note:**

> #GeorgeWeasleyIsTheAfterCareKing


End file.
